Charmed Wyatt hates Chris, Melinda hates PJ
by Primrose Grace Halliwell
Summary: Wyatt has never been nice to Chris and sometimes he tortures his little brother, but is  overprotective of his baby sister Melinda  Their cousin, Prudence Johanna, who Melinda is mean to goes to the past to find out the secrets  that Chris is keeping, but what she finds out surprises her.


(Wyatt is 5 years old and Chris is 3 years old)

Chris: (pleading) Wy, come play with me?

Wyatt: (complaining) Why? You're nothing but a baby

Chris: You're so mean Wy. I hate you!

Wyatt: I don't care. You are a baby!

Chris: (cries)

(Piper runs in)

Piper: Chris, what's wrong?

Chris: (crying) Wy, mean

Piper: (sternly) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, go to your room!

(Wyatt storms upstairs)

Piper: Shh baby it's ok. Mommy's got you, I love you peanut

Chris: I love you too Mommy

(Later that night, when Chris is asleep)

Wyatt: (sincerely) Christopher, wake up. I'm gonna make you pay for telling mommy.

Chris: How?

Wyatt: Increase my strength and multiply it by three (punches Chris in the belly ten times and smacked his butt for a minute)

Chris: (crying) Wy please stop!

Wyatt: (stops and returns to himself) I'm done, just remember that if you tell mommy or daddy about this I'll punish you again.

Chris: No Wy please

(3 years later Wyatt is 8 and Chris is 5, Melinda is 3 and Prudence Johanna is 1)

Chris: Mommy, Wyatt said that you only love me because you have to? Is that true?

Piper: No, I love you because I want to.

Chris: What about Daddy? He doesn't love me or Wyatt

Piper: Of course he does

Chris: Then how come he is never around?

Piper: That's a very complicated story.

(Piper goes to talk to Wyatt)

Piper: (Sternly) Wyatt, why did you tell your brother that I only love him because I have to?

Wyatt: Mommy, he made that up. I told him no such thing

Piper: (sternly) No lying, Wyatt Matthew. You are grounded for a week.

Wyatt: (pleading) But mommy, that's not fair.

Piper: I think it is, I love you baby.

(That night in Wyatt and Chris's room)

Wyatt: (sincerely) Christopher, wake up

Chris: Wy, no please.

Wyatt: I warned you what would happen if you told mommy and got me in trouble. (slaps, hits and bunches his little brother for 5 minutes)

Chris: (crying) Wy, please stop

Wyatt: (After the 5 minutes is up) Ok, I'm done little brother

(The next day, Melinda and P.J are in the playroom)

Melinda: I hate you, new baby. You ruined my life. I was the baby before you and everyone loved me. Now they all love you, you even stole my big brother. (pushes P.J down)

P.J: (crying) Momma! (Phoebe runs in the playroom)

Phoebe: (picks up her daughter) P.J, baby what happened?

P.J: Melwy, puh me

Phoebe: (sternly) Melinda, time out now. Three minutes (Phoebe walks out and Melinda walks to time out)

(In the living room with Piper and Phoebe and baby P.J)

Piper: What happened?

Phoebe: Melinda, pushed her down.

Piper: I think Melinda is jealous. Remember when she orbed P.J to dad's.

Phoebe: Yeah, that was not funny. Wyatt did the same to Chris.

Piper: I know

(Years later when Wyatt is 10, Chris is 8, Melinda is 6 and Prudence Johanna is 4)

P.J: Chrissy, what's wrong?

Chris: Nothing

P.J: (puppy dog face) Please Chrissy

Chris: (tearing up) I can't tell you, you'll tell my mommy.

P.J: No, I won't I promise

(Chris runs out of the room)

(After Chris leaves the room)

P.J: Tell me now what my cousin won't tell me show me the life of Wyatt's brother

(In the past watching all the bad things Wyatt does to Chris)

P.J: (shocked) Oh my gosh

(After she see's everything she needs, P.J is returned to the present)

P.J: Take me away back to the day Wyatt was good so I can remove the bad

(Goes to the past when Wyatt was three and Chris was one)

P.J: Piper I need to talk to you about Wyatt.

Piper: Who are you?

P.J: It doesn't matter all that matters is that in my future Wyatt is mean to Chris. He is a danger to Chris and I think you should send him to live with Paige.

Piper: Ok thanks

P.J: Bye (fades away to her own time)

(In her room)

P.J: Auntie Paige!

(Paige orbs in)

Paige: What?

P.J: How is Wyatt?

Paige: Who?

P.J: Nevermind, forget I asked

(Paige orbs out)

P.J: Tell me now what my Aunt doesn't know show me the life of Chris's brother

(In the past she sees that Wyatt was killed when he was seven and then returns to the present)

P.J: (shocked) Oh my gosh. How do I fix this? (chants) A mistake that was not to be done give me the power to see it undone

(Wyatt walks in her room)

Wyatt: P.J, how are you?

P.J: Oh my gosh! Wy, I love you so much (gives him a big hug)

Wyatt: (hugs her back, but is confused) I love you too

P.J: Wy, why do you treat Chris the way you do?

Wyatt: What are you talking about?

P.J: I used a spell to find out what Chris was hiding from me. Why do you do it?

Wyatt: First off dad never loved me, Chris or Melly and I was jealous, then it became a habit. I want to stop but I can't because it's all I know. I was so angry at dad for deserting his family that it caused me to be mean to my little brother.

P.J : I can help you

Wyatt: Ok

(In Chris's room, Wyatt walks in)

Chris: (scared and shaking) Wy, what did I do this time? Because whatever you think I did, I swear I didn't do it.

Wyatt: Nothing, that's not why I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to apologize for what I've been doing to you all these years. I love you little brother.

Chris: (stops shaking and hugs Wyatt) I love you too, Wy

Wyatt: (sighs) I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me

Chris: Are you kidding? I have been waiting for the day you would apologize

Wyatt: I'm glad

Chris: Me too

(Melinda is 10 and P.J is 8, Wyatt is 14 and Chris is 12)

Melinda: Prudence, guess what? Your mommy told me that you're a mistake and she wishes you were never born.

P.J: (sadly) That's not true

Melinda: Yes, it is

P.J: (crying) It is not (running away to her mommy)

(In the conservatory, Phoebe and P.J)

Phoebe: P.J, what's wrong?

P.J: (cries into her mommy's chest while talking) Melly, to..ld me..e th...at you sa..id I'm a mis...take and you wis...hed I wa..sn't bo...rn.

Phoebe: Oh, baby you're not a mistake. I chose to have you, you are my angel.

P.J: (sniffles) I love you mommy

(In Wyatt and Chris's room: Chris is crying)

Wyatt: Chris, what's wrong?

Chris: (crying) I don't care what mommy says daddy doesn't love us

Wyatt: I know (hugs his little brother) but I love you and mommy loves you

Chris: I know and I love you and mommy loves you too

(Now Wyatt is 18, Chris is 16, Melinda is 14 and P.J is 12)

P.J: Wy,do you have to go to college?

Wyatt: Yes

P.J: Who's going to protect me from Melinda?

Wyatt: You'll be fine

P.J : But I don't want you to go. I'm afraid (hugs Wyatt tightly)

(Melinda walks in and P.J starts shaking with fear)

Melinda: What's the matter? The little princess isn't getting her way?

P.J: Why do you have to be so mean to me?

Melinda: Because you are a spoiled brat who always gets her way.

P.J: That's not true

Melinda: Please whenever you do something wrong, it's either adorable or not a big deal. You've never had consequences.

Wyatt: (sternly) Mel, leave her alone

Melinda: Fine (whispers in P.J's ear) Soon you won't have Wyatt to protect you and then it's just you and me (Melinda leaves the room, P.J breaks down crying and falls to the ground)

Wyatt: (cradles her in his lap) P.J, what's wrong? What did she say? (He tries to calm her and then after ten minutes she starts hyperventilating) Aunt Phoebe!

(Phoebe runs in and sees P.J and cradles her daughter)

Phoebe: Shh baby it's gonna be ok, mommy's got you, I love you.

P.J: (sniffles) I love you too, mommy

Phoebe: Why were you crying?

P.J: Melinda always mean to me and Wyatt stands up for me and now Wyatt is going away to college and I don't have the courage to stand up to Melinda

Phoebe: Oh I'm sorry baby

P.J: It's ok, it's not your fault. Melinda just hates me

Phoebe: She doesn't hate you.

P.J: Then why is she so mean to me?

Wyatt: I think she is just jealous, like I was jealous of Chris when he came along

P.J: Well, why does she have to take it out on me?

Phoebe: I don't know, baby. I wish I did though.

(one week later after Wyatt goes away to college)

Melinda: Prudence, stop being such a spoiled brat all the time and maybe I won't be so mean to you.

P.J: (angry) I'm not a spoiled brat! (accidentally makes a fireball in her hand and throws it at Melinda because she is so angry)

Melinda: Mom! Aunt Phoebe! (Piper and Phoebe run in)

Piper: What happened?

Melinda: P.J threw a fireball at me

Phoebe: What?!

P.J: Mommy, it was an accident, she called me a spoiled brat like she always does and I got really angry. (starts crying)

Phoebe: (sits down and cradles her daughter) Baby, it's ok. It's not your fault. I'm sorry

P.J: It's ok

Piper: (sternly) Melinda Grace Halliwell, apologize now!

Melinda: I'm so sorry I made you angry P.J

P.J: It's ok

(Once Piper and Phoebe leave)

Melinda: I can't believe you got away with it. You're a little princess who never has consequences.

P.J: That's because they know the torture you are putting me through. (thinks) I'm leaving, I don't need to hear this and I don't need to defend myself. (Leaves and goes elsewhere in the house to cool off)

P.J: Let me have consequences good and bad for if I don't Melinda's taunting will become unbearable

(The next day)

P.J: I not afraid of you anymore.

Melinda: Then I'll just make up stories to get you in trouble. Aunt Phoebe!

P.J: I hate you!

(Phoebe runs in)

Phoebe: What?

Melinda: P.J vanquished a demon by herself.

Phoebe: What?! (sternly) Prudence Johanna Halliwell- Turner, go to your room now.

(In P.J's room)

Phoebe: Prudence, you are grounded for a month

P.J:(pleading) But I didn't vanquish a demon

Phoebe: I don't believe you (turns to leave)

P.J: Fine but I hate you! (slams the door) I don't care how bad the taunting becomes I just want my life to return to normal

(Leaves her room to go talk to her mommy)

P.J: Mommy, am I still grounded?

Phoebe: (laughs) P.J, you're so funny and that's one of the many reasons why, I love you.

P.J: I love you too mommy

(Chris is 17, Melinda is 15 and P.J is 13)

Chris: P.J, what's wrong?

P.J: I just can't believe you are going to college in one year. I wish Melinda was going to college and not you. I love you Chrissy.

Chris: I love you too P.J (and snuggles P.J into his chest)

(Melinda walks in)

Melinda: Ah! Look the little princess is snuggling like a baby.(whispers in P.J's ear) One year and then it's just you and me.

P.J : (tearing up and angry) I hate you, Melinda! Do you hear me?! I hate you, Melinda Grace Halliwell! I wish you would just drop dead!

Melinda: (puts her hand over her heart and then drops dead)

P.J: (crying) No, Melinda. I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I love you. (a tear falls over Melinda's heart)

Melinda: (gasps) P.J, I'm so sorry for what I've said to you and for all the taunting over the years.

P.J: (hugs Melly) I forgive you Melly and I don't hate you, I love you.

Melinda: (hugs Prue) I love you too, Prue.

(One year later: P.J is 14 and Melinda is 16)

(At school, P.J is being picked on)

Mean girl: Hey Prudence, you are a brat and you are a trouble maker just like your mommy.

(Melinda walks over there)

Melinda: (slams the mean girl against the lockers) Hey no one makes fun of my cousin except me. Now go away, and if I ever see you within one foot of my cousin or even give her a mean look, I swear I will make your life so miserable you will wish you were never born. (mean girl runs away scared)

P.J: Thanks

Melinda: That's what cousin's are for

(2 years later, Melinda is leaving for college)

P.J: Do you have to go to college?

Melinda: Yes

P.J: What about the bully at school? You won't be there to scare her.

Melinda: I wouldn't worry about her. (whispers) I cast a niceness spell on her.

P.J: (gasps)

Melinda: Don't tell, please

P.J: Ok, I love you, Melly

Melinda: I love you too, Prue

(After Melinda leaves for college, Wyatt comes back with his girlfriend, who had a baby with him on accident)

(There is a knock on the door)

Piper: (yells) Coming! (answers the door) Wyatt! (hugs her son) Who is this pretty lady and the baby?

Wyatt: Mom, this is my girlfriend, Ariel Dubois and the baby is ours. It was an accident. Anyway her name is Cassandra Grace Halliwell and she is 5 months old.

Ariel: Nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell

Piper: You too. (to Wyatt) I'm so happy for you, baby.

Wyatt: Thanks mom. Is dad here?

Piper: Come inside, please. (Wyatt and Ariel step inside and Piper closes the door) Sorry baby he isn't here.

Wyatt: (sadly) Story of my life

(P.J runs downstairs)

P.J: Wy! (jumps on him)

Wyatt: (giggles and wraps his arms around his little cousin) Hi P.J. Ariel meet my cousin, P.J

Ariel: Nice to meet you, P.J

P.J: Nice to meet you too Ariel. Wy, who is the baby?

Wyatt: She is mine and Ariel's, her name is Cassandra Grace Halliwell and she is 5 months old.

P.J: (in a baby voice, while holding the baby's hand) Hi Cassie (the baby smiles) Is that your nickname?

Ariel: (smiles) I guess it is now. Thank you

P.J: You're welcome. P.J is actually my nickname. It stands for Prudence Johanna.

Ariel: That's a pretty name.

P.J: My other cousin, Wyatt's little sister calls me Prue

Wyatt: Since when you and Melinda get along?

P.J: Since two years ago, when she almost died and I learned that I actually loved her.

Wyatt: Oh

P.J: I missed you so much, Wy! Do you have to go to college in New Hampshire?

Wyatt: It's my dream. (ruffles her hair) And I missed you too, P.J.

Piper: How long are you staying?

Wyatt: A week, because school is out. Oh and mom, do you have a bassinet?

Piper: I don't, but your Aunt Phoebe kept P.J's. It's in the basement.

Wyatt: Thanks

P.J: Why did my mom keep my bassinet?

Piper: I don't know

(The next day in Wyatt and Ariel's room, P.J wakes up Wy)

P.J: Wy, wake up!

Wyatt: P.J, go back to bed

P.J: You promised you'd show me around school

Wyatt: Ok, give me an hour

P.J: (puts all her weight on Wyatt) I just can't , the sky's awake so I'm awake, so we have to go

Wyatt: Oh alright, but this is getting old

P.J: No it's not

Ariel: (giggles)

Wyatt: What are you laughing at? (tickles his girlfriend)

Ariel: (laughing) Wyatt, please stop, please

Wyatt: (stops tickling her) Ok, I have to fulfil my promise to P.J, or I'll never hear the end of it.

(In the attic)

Wyatt: Ok you ready?

P.J: I've been ready

Wyatt: Ok (orbs P.J to magic school)

(At magic school)

P.J: So this is magic school. This is awesome!

Wyatt: And there's lots of books

P.J: Cool, let's look at them

Wyatt:Ok

(hours later)

P.J: Hey, Wy what does this spell do?

Wyatt: It's a time travel spell

P.J: Cool, let's use it

Wyatt: No!

P.J: (uses her telekinesis to draw a triquetra on the wall) Show me my future so I may find what I may turn out to be and alter any life choices to make my future better

(In the future: At the manor in the attic)

Wyatt: (sarcastically) Oh great

P.J: Where are we?

Wyatt: The future

P.J: Cool

Wyatt: Not cool, time travel is very dangerous

P.J: Relax (Some people come in the attic)

P.J: Who are those people?

Wyatt: I think it is us and Melinda

P.J: Cool

Wyatt: We are not going to interfere

P.J: Fine

(The next generation charmed ones)

Melinda: So what do we do about robo kid?

P.J: Take care of it. You and Ryland said you wanted a trial run.

Melinda: But I don't want to take care of a robot kid when we have demons to vanquish

Wyatt: You to need to stop arguing if we ever hope of finding where the demon is hiding Chris

Melinda/P.J: Sorry Wy

16 year old P.J: Hey, I think I can help you with robo kid so you don't make the same mistake my aunt and uncle did. They have powers too and wanted a test run to see if they were ready and able to protect a kid. When the demon attacks have someone orb out with robo kid.

Melinda: That's smart. What's your name?

16 year old P.J: Edelia

Melinda: Thanks Edelia

P.J: You kind of look like me when I was about 16.

past P.J: I'm 16

P.J: Cool

past P.J: And the other person hiding is my older brother, Payden.

past Wyatt: (steps out into the open) Hi

Wyatt: (gasps) You look like me

past Wyatt: Ok I am you. It's P.J's fault, she used a time travel spell at magic school

P.J: I remember that day

(Cassie runs in the attic)

Cassie: Daddy! (hugs her daddy)

past Wyatt: (whispers) Cassie

past P.J: How old are you guys?

P.J : I'm 21 Melinda: I'm 23

Wyatt: And I'm 27 and my.. our daughter, Cassie is 5.

Cassie: (waves) Hi

past Wyatt: I'm 22 right now and my Cassie is 5 months, so we are 5 years in the future.

past P.J: Maybe I can help you guys

Wyatt: No we are sending you and past me home. I don't want to die young and change history.

past P.J: Fine

Melinda/Wyatt/P.J: A time for everything and everything in it's place return what has been moved through time and space

(P.J and Wyatt return to magic school in their own time)

Wyatt: Thank goodness (to P.J) No more spells

P.J: Fine, but you're no fun

Wyatt: Ok, you can do spells as long as I approve it

P.J: Sounds good to me

(At the manor, Phoebe comes in to pick up P.J)

Phoebe: Piper, I'm here. Where's P.J?

Piper: Wyatt took her to magic school

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: To show her around because he promised he would

Phoebe: (yells) Leo!

Piper: Leo's not gonna come. He's never been there for his kids after Melinda was born he has always been a no show

Phoebe: (yells) Chris!

Piper: Chris is at school, he will just put you on mute.

Phoebe: (yells) Wyatt!

(Wyatt orbs into the manor with P.J)

P.J: Mommy! (hugs her mommy)

Phoebe: Hi baby, we have to go

P.J: Can't I stay a little longer, mommy?

Phoebe: No, we have to go now

P.J: Ok (to Wyatt and Piper) Bye Wy, bye Auntie Piper

Piper/Wyatt: Bye P.J

Wyatt: Bye Aunt Phoebe

Phoebe: Bye Wyatt, bye Piper

(Phoebe and P.J leave)

(Once P.J and Phoebe get back to Phoebe penthouse: that was her and Cole's before the Source vanquished Cole for betraying him. P.J wasn't even born yet, so she never met her daddy)

P.J: Mommy?

Phoebe: Yes baby?

P.J: Do you ever miss daddy?

Phoebe: Every second of the day and if you met him you would've liked him. You actually remind me of him, because you are like him in some ways.

P.J: Cool and I wish I met him too

Phoebe: Why don't you get ready and I'll take you to the mausoleum?

P.J: Ok

(At the mausoleum)

P.J:(sadly) Hi daddy, I know you are watching over me and I hope you are proud of me. Even though I never met you I still love you and want to make you proud. I love you so much daddy. (sets down a picture of her and her daddy, she got photoshopped)

Phoebe:(crying) Cole, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish me and my sisters were able to protect you better. P.J reminds me so much of you. She is determined and stubborn. I love you so much Cole. (falls to her knees and just cries, because it's been a long time since she let  
herself go)

P.J:(hugs her mommy) Mommy? Are you ok?

Phoebe:(quickly re gathers herself and dries her tears) Yeah I'm fine baby

P.J: Ok, let's go home

Phoebe: I have a better idea

P.J: What?

Phoebe: You'll have to wait and find out

(Phoebe and P.J get in the car and Phoebe drives to the penthouse)

P.J: What are we doing back home?

Phoebe: Help me show me daughter the good her demon daddy helped me do and all the good memories we had together

(They go back into time to when Phoebe first met Cole)

P.J: You were blonde

Phoebe: Ok I was a little misguided at the time

P.J: Obviously

(After seeing all the happy moments of Phoebe and Cole, the visions ended)

P.J: Wow you and Daddy were so in love

Phoebe: We were very much in love


End file.
